This invention relates to a displaying device such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) View Finder applicable to a video camera, an electronic still camera and the like.
FIG. 1A shows a schematic sectional view of a conventional LCD view finder.
On the left hand side end of a casing 1, an LCD 2 is arranged. On the opposing right hand side of the casing 1, is provided a lens 5 through which an image displayed on the LCD 2 can be monitored. A light source 3 is disposed behind (left hand side in FIG. 1A) the LCD 2, and a reflection plate 4 is disposed behind the light source 3. The light emitted from the light source 3 is, directly or by way of the reflection plate 4, projected on the back surface of the LCD 2. As constructed above, the image displayed on the LCD 2 becomes relatively easy to see through the lens 5.
When an external light source is used in the conventional type LCD view finder, the inner light sources 3 and the reflection plate 4 are removed from the casing 1, as shown in FIG. 1B, in order to project the light from the external light source onto the back surface of the LCD 2. Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 1C, the reflection plate 4 is made rockable, with respect to the casing 1, together with the inner light sources 3.
FIG. 2 shows another example of prior art relating to LCD view finders. In FIG. 2, the elements corresponding to those in FIG. 1 are provided with the same reference numerals as in FIG. 1. In this device, a light transmitting member 11 is provided behind the LCD 2, and light sources 3, are provided an opposing sides of the peripheral surface of the light transmitting member 11. Thus constructed, the light transmitting member 11 transmits the light emitted from the light sources 3, to project the light onto the back surface of the LCD 2.
When the external light source is employed in this device, the light sources 3, are removed from the casing 1.
As stated above, in the conventional LCD view finders, the inner light sources 3 should be made removable or rockable, with respect to the casing 1 in order to employ the external light source. The problem resides in that an operator has to bring the removed light source with him, or prepare a place to position the removed light source while the external light source is used. In a case in which the reflection plate is made rockable, the space required for the rockable reflection plate in a relatively large device.